Londres, un lugar para enamorarse
by HeyIt'sAnnie
Summary: Isabella Swan jamás pensó que en aquel viaje encontraría el amor, Edward Cullen no esperó que un encuentro en el ascensor con cierta chica de ojos chocolate pondría su mundo de cabeza.
1. London Love

Pov Bella

Estaba muy feliz de haber terminado mis estudios en literatura, quería salir de viaje, sentía que necesitaba unas merecidas vacaciones para después poder concentrarme en mi carrera y buscar empleo en una buena editorial. Europa era mi destino y bueno también el de mis dos queridos hermanos que insistieron tanto en acompañarme que ya no puede negarme, pero tampoco quería irme sola, quería divertirme con alguien y bueno ellos dos son mi mejor compañía

Estaba terminando de empacar hasta que…

-¡Bella, rápido o perderemos el avión!- Emmett estaba comenzando a irritarme, llevaba quince minutos gritándome, era realmente molesto.

-¿Bella?- Jasper estaba entrando a mi habitación

¿Si?- él es mucho mas comprensible y pasivo.

-Mamá me envío a preguntarte si llevabas todas tus vitaminas y demás tranquilizantes para el viaje, dice que con Emmett el viaje podría ponerse un poco estresante- Mis padres habían venido a despedirnos antes de partir a Europa y mamá como muchas otras veces buscando sacarme aunque sea una pequeña sonrisa

-Jasper, dile que llevo todo lo necesario y que no se preocupe, en un instante bajo- Le respondí

-Ok, te esperamos…-Dijo y salió de mi habitación

Cuando baje, me encontré con una escena muy conmovedora: Mis hermanos junto con mis padres se estaban dando un estupendo abrazo y yo no era parte de eso.

-¡Oh, gracias por esperarme para el abrazo de despedida!- Quise parecer enojada solo para que no nos pusiéramos a llorar todos

-Bella ven acá tu eres mi consentida, mi niña jamás te dejaría fuera de algo- Mi padre siempre me consentía, lo amaba mucho

-Okey papá solo era broma, no lo tomes enserio, pero basta de charla, quiero mi abrazo tamaño familiar!- amaba los abrazos de mi familia y más cuando no iba a volver a ver a mis padres dentro de mucho tiempo.

-Bueno, basta de abrazos por hoy, el avión nos dejara si no vamos al aeropuerto pronto.- Dijo Emmett finalizando el cálido y estupendo abrazo

-¡Vámonos, que Londres nos espera!- Dijo Jasper muy emocionado saliendo de la casa.

¡EMOCIÓN!, felicidad, alegría y por fin un merecido descanso, hace mucho tiempo no veníamos a Europa. Nuestro recorrido inicia en Londres donde estaríamos 2 meses, después iríamos a Italia donde estaríamos otros 2 meses por último Paris allí nos quedaríamos nada más un mes.

Íbamos a hospedarnos en uno de los hoteles más lujosos de Londres, "The Cullen's Hotels" el dueño era un gran amigo de mi padre así que decidimos quedarnos en ese, además disfrutaba mucho mi estadía en esos hoteles verdaderamente eran muy cómodos y siendo sincera la suite que siempre me daban me gustaba mucho prácticamente estaba hecha a mi gusto

Mientras Emmett y Jasper sé quedaban en recepción terminando de arreglar lo de sus habitaciones yo ya me dirigía a el elevador, justo cuando llegue se abrieron las puertas y me encontré con un hermoso hombre que en el instante que lo vi me hizo temblar las piernas, era muy hermoso, alto con sus músculos bien definidos, su cabello era de color cobrizo y lo más espectacular eran sus hermosos ojos, eran de un verde embriagador.

-Hola, ¿a qué piso vas?- me pregunto y yo en medio del aturdimiento le respondí

-Hola, al último piso si no es molestia- le respondí de manera amable

-Por supuesto que no, yo también voy a ese- y sin más entre a el ascensor- Pero déjame ayudarte, 3 maletas tan grandes son demasiado para una pequeña pero hermosa dama como tú además no comprendo porque los jóvenes del servicio no te ayudan con tu equipaje - me dijo en tono un poco ¿molesto? y a continuación me ayudo con 2 de mis maletas más grandes

¡Adulador! Pensé.

Continuamos en silencio hasta que…

-Y… ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- me dijo

-Isabella Swan, pero mis amigos y familiares me llaman Bella- respondí secamente

-Bonito nombre- me contestó

-Y, ¿Cuál es el tuyo?- pregunte por no ser descortés

-Edward Cullen, es un placer conocerte Isabella-y en ese momento casi muero, era el hijo de Carlisle, el amigo de mi padre.

-Tu nombre es Edward Cullen?- pregunte de nuevo

-Sí, eso dije y creo que así dice en mi acta de nacimiento- me respondió con un tono de risa en su voz. -Porque?

-Eres hijo del Sr. Carlisle Cullen?- dije sin responder a su pregunta.

-Si, ¡Oh, por Dios! Eres la hija del Sr. Charlie Swan cierto?- me dijo un poco sorprendido y emocionado

-Ss-Sí- le conteste un poco atónita por el descubrimiento

-Cielos, eres mucho más hermosa en persona, discúlpame si te hice sentir incomoda con ese comentario- me dijo antes de que pudiera decirle algo

-No, tranquilo no sucedió nada- le dije sonrojándome.

Cuando me di cuenta ya estábamos en el piso que nos correspondía.

-Hmm, y cuál es tu número de habitación- me pregunto rompiendo el silencio incomodo en el que nos habíamos quedado

-Ehh la número 1089 y… la tuya?- pregunte un poco aturdida por el brillo tan intenso de sus ojos

-La suite presidencial, justo al lado de la tuya- me respondió dándome una hermosa sonrisa torcida

-Bueno, ya me tengo que ir, quiero descansar – le dije siendo muy sincera

-Ok, pero mañana quiero verte y no acepto un no como respuesta -

-En tanto me enseñes Londres y sus alrededores no hay problema iba a contratar un guía pero quien mejor que tú para enseñarme este hermoso país- le dije con una sonrisa

-Entonces trato hecho- y se fue guiñándome un ojo

Entre a mi habitación, y como siempre estaba preciosa, empecé a organizar mi ropa, en las cómodas, y en el armario.

Después me di un relajante baño de agua caliente para quitar la tensión de mi cuerpo cansado por el viaje.

Me puse el primer pijama que encontré, y me fui a la cama, después de un rato dando vueltas en ella, me entregue a los brazos de Morfeo pensando en unos hermosos ojos verdes

Al día siguiente me desperté y me quede un rato más en la cama, mientras pensaba en Edward, no sé porque pero me llamó mucho la atención aparte de su atrayente físico fue muy amable y caballeroso aunque con un toque engreído pero es una buena mezcla y para qué negarlo, me gusto.

Cuando decidí levantarme de la cama, me di un gustoso baño de burbujas, en el gran jacuzzi de mi suite, me vestí con un pantalón y una camisa de algodón azul celeste y un par de tenis, mi ropa de hoy era muy casual ya que iba a ser un día muy largo.

De repente recordé a mis hermanos, no sabía que en que habitación al fin se habían hospedado. Termine de arreglarme y decidí ir a buscarlos y de paso ir a desayunar antes de encontrarme con Edward.

Iba llegando a recepción cuando me encontré con Emmett.

-Hola, siento mucho haberlos dejado solos en recepción anoche, pero me encontré con Edward y..- no me dejo terminar de hablar

-Conociste a Cullen?, ten mucho cuidado, puede ponerse un poco "romántico" contigo- me advirtió?...

-Lo conoces?- pregunte sorprendida

-Si, somos amigos desde que teníamos 17 en el viaje que hice a Roma hace alguno años pero hace bastante tiempo no hablamos- me dijo

-Oh, y porque no me habías contado nada?- hice un puchero, juguetonamente

-Jaja, okey veo que te interesa, lo único que te digo es que me avises si te hace daño, para darle una buena lección - me dijo en el tono de hermano sobreprotector

-Por favor Emmett a penas lo conozco solo quiero hacer un amigo más- le dije un poco sonrojada, algo típico en mi

-Y de quien quieres hacerte amigo Bella?- dijo una voz aterciopelada detrás de mí, haciendo que me sobresaltara un poco, logrando que me temblaran las piernas y me pusiera bastante nerviosa

-Eres bastante curioso- le respondí volteándome para enfrentarlo

-Hey, Cullen tiempo sin verte, hermano.- dijo Emmett abrazando amistosamente a Edward

-Lo mismo te digo, no has cambiado nada- le respondió el saludo dándole un abrazo

-Hello!, tengo hambre, dejemos los reencuentros para después- intervine porque me moría del hambre

\- Si, Jasper nos está esperando- hablo Emmett

…

Después de un delicioso desayuno, iba de salida con Edward cuando nos tropezamos con dos chicas. Una era alta, de cabello rubio y con ojos muy penetrantes, la otra era casi igual que mi estatura de cabello castaño pero corto y con una cara que parecía de duendecillo.

-Hay! Lo siento mucho-dijo la más bajita

-No para nada toda la culpa a sido mía-dije no evitando poder ser amable

-Hola mi nombre es Rosalie pero si quieres dime Rose- me dijo la rubia en forma muy amable.

-Y yo soy Alice y cuál es tu nombre- me preguntaron las dos al mismo tiempo

-Isabella Swan pero díganme Bella- respondí con cortesía

-Okey Bella, ¿que haces tú cogida del brazo de mi hermano?-me pregunto Alice, pero me quede un poco aturdida, no me había acordado de la presencia de Edward hasta que ella lo menciono, pero me quede aún más impresionada cuando lo llamó hermano!

-¿Qué? ¿Edward es tu hermano?-pregunte

-Es nuestro hermano mayor- respondió Rosalie

Me quede en shock, los tres eran hermosos, imposible no darse cuenta que eran hermanos pero me encontraba tan aturdida que no me había dado cuenta.

En fin, las dos nos siguieron observando como si fuéramos un gran descubrimiento hasta que Alice dijo..

Creo que se ven muy bien juntos.- Y fue en ese instante en que mi rostro se cubrió por completo de un rojo muy profundo

Después de haberme enterado de la existencia de las hermanas Cullen y de presentarles a ellas mis hermanos decidimos hacer nuestra primera salida, y los Cullen decidieron acompañarnos con la excusa de que no conocíamos la ciudad.

-Enserio ¿Cómo lo soportas? Emmett a veces es insoportable- me pregunto Edward mientras comíamos

-No lo sé, Emmett simplemente es como un niño pequeño, con cuerpo de grande, pero eso no le quita lo sobreprotector que es a veces- respondí con sinceridad y un poco de broma

-Hey! No me dejes mal frente a Rose-

-Simplemente digo la verdad Emmett- le respondí

-Emmett no te preocupes, estoy segura que Edward puede tornarse un poco más fastidioso que tú

La tarde pasó entre risas, bromas, miradas y un poco de coqueteo ¡Entre todos!

Al pasar las semanas cada día descubría que Edward me gustaba mas, teníamos muchas cosas en común, nos gustaba la música clásica, nos encantaban los niños, el tocaba piano y yo la guitarra, con forme pasaron los días visitamos sitios espectaculares como La Torre Del Reloj, estuvimos cerca del parlamento Británico. Edward estaba muy atento conmigo, nos habíamos vuelto muy amigos hacíamos todo juntos, me había invitado a cenar más de una vez y yo encantada aceptaba. Estos 2 meses que llevábamos en Londres habían sido increíbles y Emmett y Rosalie ya estaban saliendo como pareja, era increíble lo bien que se llevaban, y lo buena que era Rose para hacer reaccionar a Emmett cuando cometía una tontería, nunca había visto a Emmett tan enamorado, él se desvivía por complacerla, la atendía cuando ella necesitaba ayuda, eran una pareja muy linda. Jasper me había contado muchas veces que se sentía muy atraído por Alice y la verdad es que con Alice nos habíamos vuelto tan buenas amigas, que me había contado que ella estaba enamorada de Jasper, eran increíbles desbordaban mucho amor y se veían tan bien juntos, por fin Jasper había encontrado una persona con la que de verdad se sentía cómodo y Alice necesitaba de mucha atención, comprensión y bastante amor y eso era todo lo que mi hermano le ofrecía aparte de hacerla inmensamente feliz.

Esta noche le confesaría a Edward mis sentimientos, habíamos decidido salir hoy y no perdería mi oportunidad en contárselo, sentía temor, miedo de que él no me correspondiera pero era algo a lo que tenía que enfrentarme, era un posibilidad, así como también de que me correspondiera.

Habíamos ido de compras con las chicas a Piccadilly Circus y Alice se empeñó en comprarme un vestido negro strapless que quedaba mucho más arribas de las rodillas traía una cinta blanca por debajo de los senos con un lindo moño, el vestido era hermoso y acentuaba mi figura con unos tacones de vértigo que había elegido Rose

Estaba "lista", arreglada, maquillada y preparada para una de las noches más importantes que podía cambiar mi vida.

-Vamos, Bella, estas lindísima mi hermano no podrá resistirse- Alice siempre de estaba dando ánimo

-Si cuñada, no seas tontita, si Edward te dice que no será un estúpido por haber perdido a una hermosa e inteligente mujer, que aparte esta perdidamente enamorada de él- Rosalie y yo habíamos fortalecido nuestra amistad.

-Eso espero chicas, porque no sé qué haría si él me rechazara- respondí con total sinceridad

Las chicas eran un gran apoyo.

Toc toc- Se escuchó en la puerta…

Edward POV

Estos meses había descubierto a una maravillosa mujer, había salido con muchas chicas pero la verdad ninguna era como Bella, ella simplemente es perfecta, me comprende, puedo entablar una grata conversación, tenemos cosas en común, ya puedo imaginármela siendo mi compañera en la vida, una amiga a la que ya le tengo demasiada confianza, me la imagino como mi esposa, con hijos, sé que me estoy precipitando pero es lo que siento, ya he hablado con sus hermanos y ellos me apoyan lo único que me falta es confesárselo a ella, y pues que obviamente acepte.

Estaba asustado, y al mismo tiempo emocionado, me había decidido a decirle a Bella lo que sentía por ella, que la amaba más que a nada en este mundo y que si fuera por mí la haría mi esposa en este mismo instante. Con esos pensamientos llegue hasta la puerta de su suite.

Toque la puerta, Alice me abrió

-Hola hermanito.- me saludo con gran sonrisa

-Hola hermanita- le respondí un poco nervioso

-Donde esta Bella- pregunte un poco ansioso

-Terminando de arreglarse, por cierto tienes que agradecerme quedo muy hermosa, incluso más de lo que es- me dijo tratando de insinuar algo

-Alice, ella es hermosa con o sin tus arreglos- dije eso sin procesarlo bien

-Oh, ósea que Bella te parece hermosa, ¡Já! lo sabía tu estás enamorado de ella y ya no puedes hacer nada para negármelo, te conozco igual a Bella y lo dos están…- de repente se quedó callada

–Vamos Alice, termina de decirlo –dije un poco impaciente

–No es nada, oh mira aquí esta Bella –y se fue sin despedirse, de pronto apareció ella, deslumbrando su belleza por todo lado

–Hola –dijo un poco tímida

–Hola, hermosa –la saludé

–Gracias –dijo con un hermoso sonrojo que la caracterizaba 

–Tú también te vez muy bien –dijo mirándome con sus hermosos ojos color chocolate, y es que se veía realmente sexy con ese vestido negro, resaltaba su hermosa figura, tenía un maquillaje lindo, no muy recargado, algo sutil pero se veía fantástica además dejaba ver su lindas piernas torneadas.

–¿Vamos? –pregunte ofreciéndole mi brazo y ella en respuesta colgó su brazo en el mío y nos fuimos.

.

.

.

Después de una fabulosa cena decidí llevarla a London Eye y allí confesarle mis sentimientos.

. –Esta noche está siendo realmente especial. –Dijo viéndome fijamente, sus grandes ojos chocolate simplemente me volvían loco.

–Me alegra que la estés disfrutando, Bella. –Nerviosamente tomé su mano arriesgándome a un posible rechazo, sin embargo al sentir mi tacto la apretó aún más fuerte.

–Me dan miedo las alturas. –Comentó con voz temblorosa al ver que íbamos en ascenso a lo que yo respondí riéndome. –Nada te sucederá conmigo, yo te protejo-.

Seguimos ascendiendo en silencio admirando la belleza de la ciudad, sin embargo sentía como se iba apretando el nudo en mí estomago al ver que se detenía la gran rueda justo en la cúspide, suspiré y me giré.

–Tengo algo que decirte –Dijimos al mismo tiempo, sonrío agachando la mirada.

–Tu primero. –Claro que no, continúa por favor. –

Entonces soltó mi mano y nerviosamente se mordió el labio, esa deliciosa manía estaba enloqueciéndome pero no hablo, esperé un largo rato y ella seguía sin poder soltar palabra alguna, tomando todo el valor que pude decidí romper aquel incomodo silencio.

–Isabella, creo que ya es tiempo, ya no puedo resistirlo, tengo que decirlo, es algo que me pasa y sé que si mi cuerpo calla mi corazón podría estallar justo ahora. –Suspiré y continué al ver que me observaba expectante. –Estoy enamorado de ti, Bella. Sé que quizá para ti es muy pronto o tal vez apresurado pero es como me siento, desde ese día en el ascensor no pude hacer mas que perderme en la profunda belleza de tus ojos, no lograba comprender como en un par de segundos lograste cambiar mi mundo, eres todo eso y más de lo que busqué por tanto tiempo, amo tu sonrisa, me hace enloquecer tu manía de morderte el labio, me encanta como frunces el ceño cuando estás concentrada en algo, son preciosos tus sonrojos cuando algo te avergüenza, amo ver el brillo en tus hermosos ojos cuando estás emocionada. Amo todo de ti, te amo Bella y aquí con esta preciosa noche como testigo quiero decirte sé mi novia.

Listo, lo dije. Solté la bomba y ella me observaba en silencio, atreviéndome, tomé su mano y la llevé a mis labios preguntando.

Bella POV

Al tocar sus labios el dorso de mi mano sentí ese familiar cosquilleo que sentía hace tiempo desde que él me tocaba.

–Isabella, ¿quieres ser mi novia?

No pude evitar derramar algunas lágrimas, me sentía tan afortunada, aquél temor de que no correspondiera mis sentimientos quedó atrás, cada una de sus palabras en su hermosa declaración hizo que me enamorara aún más de él.

–S-s Sí, ¡Claro que sí!- Sin ocultar mi felicidad grité mi respuesta con una extraña combinación entre lágrimas, amor y una gran sonrisa. Entonces me besó y lo sentí, cada una de sus palabras fueron reafirmadas con este maravilloso beso. Fue dulce, expresándome lo que no se podía poner en palabras, sentía todo su amor y al igual que él intenté decirle a través de ese beso todo el amor que yo también sentía por él. Tomando entre sus manos mi rostro terminó el beso, no quería abrir los ojos, no quería despertar de mi perfecto sueño.

–Abre tus ojos para mí, cielo. –Bastó que él me lo pidiera para hacerlo. –Me has hecho el hombre más feliz sobre la faz de la tierra en este preciso instante, te amaré, te cuidaré y te protegeré porque te amo, te amo más que a nadie.-Finalizó repartiendo pequeños besitos por todo mi rostro.

–Te amo Edward, eres el hombre más maravilloso que jamás pensé conocer. Nunca me imaginé que en este viaje pudiera encontrar el amor. Me enamoraste con tu amable manera de ser, con tu caballerosidad al tratarme con todas y cada una de tus atenciones, te amo mi amor, te amo muchísimo.

Después de mi 'gran' declaración Edward me abrazó y nos sumimos en un cómodo silencio mientras la gran rueda giraba para permitirnos bajar a tierra.

De manera pausada caminamos hasta el auto, sintiéndome en la novena nube por lo que acababa de pasar. Edward caballeroso como siempre abrió la puerta del copiloto para permitirme entrar, rodeo el auto, se subió y nos sumergimos en el tráfico nocturno.

Tomó mi mano mientras conducía, iba con una sonrisa igual de tonta a la mía, cuando frenó en una luz roja apreté su mano y de inmediato giró su cabeza para observarme.

–¿Sucede algo, Bella?– Preguntó ansioso

–Nada cielo, solo estoy muy feliz y eso es gracias a ti– Él solo sonrió y justo antes que cambiara a luz verde me dio un beso que me dejó con ganas de más.


	2. Stay

Capítulo 2- Quédate.

Bella Pov

Las primeras luces del día se colaban por la ventana dando directo a mi rostro logrando que despertara. Perezosa busqué mi IPhone para ver qué hora era.

_8:50_

Dejé el teléfono a un lado y a mi cabeza se colaron los acontecimientos de los últimos días.

_Flashback_

_Después de nuestra increíble velada Edward como el caballero que es me acompañó hasta la puerta de mi suite y con un gran beso se despido. Sonriendo me despojé del vestido y me preparé para dormir. _

_El resto de esa semana era increíble los centenares de todo tipo de flores que entraban y salían de mi suite, cada ramo siempre con un distinto mensaje pero del mismo remitente._

_"__gracias por permitirme ser parte de tu vida"_

_"__Cada orquídea por las veces que estás en mi mente"_

_"__Sé mía para siempre" _

_Simplemente lo amaba. _

_Alice y Rose junto con mis hermanos nos felicitaron en cuanto les contamos, de repente sentía como todo caía lentamente en su lugar._

_-─ Nena ─ Dijo Edward para llamar mi atención._

_¿Si?─ Contesté metiéndome una cucharada de tiramisú a la boca._

_Quédate conmigo─ Y con eso obtuvo totalmente mi atención. No había pensado en la posibilidad de cambiar los planes iniciales. De hecho, no tenía planeado enamorarme en Londres. Me asustaba el hecho de avanzar muy rápido con Edward pero tampoco podía negarme a lo que me hacía sentir. Ugh! Todo resulta tan confuso._

_¿Y? ¿Qué me dices? ─ Tan sumergida en mis pensamientos estaba que había ignorado el hecho de que no le había dado una respuesta. Sus preciosos ojos verdes me observaban tan intensamente que nublaban mis ideas._

_Ojitos─ Hice a un lado mi postre.─ Sé que te amo, sé que lo sabes también pero necesito pensarlo calmadamente, siento que hemos avanzado tan rápido y no me mal interpretes, me siento tan feliz de tenerte conmigo… Sin embargo, siento miedo de que tanta felicidad en cualquier momento se me vaya de las manos, déjame meditarlo y te prometo que cuando tenga una respuesta te la diré inmediatamente._

_El brillo en su mirada perdió intensidad notablemente, enseguida me sentí mal pero necesitaba ser sincera respecto a lo que sentía. Sus manos encontraron las mías sobre la mesa y con sumo cuidado se las llevó a sus labios para dejar allí tiernos besos._

_Esperaré. Tus necesidades están por sobre las mías ahora, no te negaré que esperaba otra respuesta mi cielo pero si eso es lo que necesitas yo no te condicionaré. Sabes que te amo y respetaré lo que desees─ Finalizó con una condescendiente sonrisa._

_Lo amaba. Simplemente era maravilloso._

**_Fin Flashback._**

Había llegado a la conclusión de que era tonto negarme y negarle a él algo tan intenso como lo que estábamos viviendo. El presente está aquí y ahora. Las emociones de hoy son los recuerdos del mañana y si Edward me llenaba de amor y felicidad lo tomaría todo, aquí y ahora.

Con una renovada energía salté de la cama y entré al baño para darme una rápida ducha. Justo terminaba de ponerme mis botas tipo _Timberland*_ cuando mi teléfono sonó anunciando un _Whatsapp._

Ojitos. No pude evitar sonreír.

_"__Si me preguntaran en este instante lo que querría por el resto de la eternidad mi respuesta sería fácil: un beso en la eternidad contigo. Buenos días mi amor, te espero en la terraza, ven rápido._

_Te amo."_

Presurosa y ligeramente sonrojada corrí al tocador para terminar de arreglarme. Dejé mi cabello natural con sus ondas y maquillé con un color _nude_ mis ojos, destaqué mis onduladas pestañas con rímel para hacerlas más rellenas y largas, finalmente apliqué en mis labios un suave tono durazno, _Ibiza _de _Nyx*_ es uno de mis favoritos.

Sin hacer esperar más a mi hombre salí de mi suite asegurándome de tener mi IPhone conmigo y la llave.

_"__Hoy desperté con ganas de besarte, tengo una sed de acariciarte. Enredarme en ti y no soltarte, eres tan embriagante, eres tu…_

_Me encanta verte, tenerte, abrazarte… Todo lo bueno de mi florece…"*_

La hermosa melodía inició justo cuando entraba, junto a la mesa un sonriente Edward me observaba mientras la chica más atrás cantaba al compás del rasgueo de su guitarra. Ojitos caminó hacia mi sin borrar aún su linda sonrisa.

─Sorpresa mi amor─ Suavemente besó mis labios y yo como la mujer ansiosa que soy profundicé descaradamente nuestro beso. ¿Pueden culparme? Este hombre er o.

─Ven, sentémonos para disfrutar de nuestro desayuno─ Tomó mi mano para dirigirnos a la mesa, se sentó llevándome junto con él para ponerme en su regazo. ─ Abre la boca mi cielo─ Dirigiendo un trozo de fresa a mi boca para después besarme.

Perezosa, rompí el beso para sonreírle.

─Gracias por esto─

─Oh, bueno. No lo hice yo solo. Ya sabes, Alice ayudó un poco─ Mencionó con una sonrisa de disculpa. ─ Y puede que Rosie haya mencionado lo de la serenata─ Agregó dejando un beso tras mi oreja.

─Bueno pues en ese caso mis besos se los merecen ellas. ¿No crees, Ojitos?─ Dije un poco divertida.

─ ¡Claro que no! Fue toda mi idea, nena. Ellas solo quisieron ayudar un poco─ Respondió en tono indignado.

Sin evitarlo solté una carcajada ante su reacción, parecía un pequeñito peleando por un dulce.

─No es gracioso, Bella─

─Oh, vamos mi amor. Era una broma. Anda, dame más de esa deliciosa fresa, ah, y deseo probar ese rico jugo de aquella jarra.─

─No juegues con MIS besos, Isabella Swan─ Dijo entre divertido e indignado estirándose un poco para alcanzar el jugo que quería. Sintiéndome divertida todavía dejé besos desde su cuello hasta detrás de su oreja e inmediatamente sentí como se tensaba.

─Cariño, aún no estamos solos. No me provoques así, que muero por besarte como es debido─ Apretó su agarre en mi cintura. ─Disfruta de la música, mi amor─.

Cuando finalmente la canción terminó Edward le dijo a la chica que podía retirarse, al cabo de unos 10 minutos habíamos acabado con un poco más de la mitad de lo que estaba inicialmente sobre la mesa.

─ ¿Te gustó mi amor?─

─Me encantó Ojitos, todo estuvo estupendo─.

Ansiosa, lo besé intentando transmitirle todo mi amor. Él rompió nuestro acalorado beso y me abrazó tan fuerte haciéndome sentir protegida pero sobretodo amada.

─ Si.─

─ ¿Si, qué mi amor?─ Preguntó confundido.

─Tendrás que soportarme por los próximos meses Ojitos─ Agregué con una tímida sonrisa.

Y allí estaba, hasta escuché el _click _en su cabeza cuando lo comprendió. Un brillo intenso nubló sus ojos y en menos de 2 segundos me levantó junto con él para llenarme de besos.

─Gracias mi amor. Te amo, te amo, te amo. Te cuidaré y te mostraré cuán grande puede llegar a ser nuestro amor─.

Estaba confiándole mi alma y corazón. Solo esperaba que todo fuera correcto. Al menos así lo sentía.

*Botas Timberland, son parecidas a las que usan obreros de construcción pero tienen más glamour jajaja no se si me entiendan.

*Nyx Cosmetics, es una marca Norteamericana de cosméticos, brochas y maquillaje.

*Canción. Eres Tú de Carla Morrison.

**Ya sé que me demoré muchísimo en actualizar y que el cap no es tan largo como el anterior. Mi vida estuvo en torbellino desde aquel diciembre y como comprenderán no había tenido ni el tiempo ni la inspiración para continuar. Así que apenas me llegó lo plasmé y esto me salió. Muchas gracias a MarielaArgente, ale y Meemii Cullen por sus comentarios y también a todos por los favs, de verdad muchas gracias.**

**Un beso y a la próxima.**


	3. Interference

Capítulo 3- Interferencia.

Pov Bella

Mi mayor regalo es ver su sonrisa y cuando sé que lo hago sonreír con mi simple respuesta es mi regalo para él. Habíamos estado dando vueltas por un parque cerca al hotel, después de darle mi afirmación decidimos salir y caminar un poco.

Ojitos estaba loco de felicidad y no había un solo momento en que no me estuviera abrazando, besando, cogiendo mis manos. Pareciera que con su tacto confirmara que yo estaba ahí, junto a él y me parecía lo más tierno de la vida. Recostada en su hombro íbamos directo a una banca a sentarnos.

-¿Cuándo hablarás con tus hermanos, nena?

–En cuanto regresemos al hotel, mi amor. No veo necesario esperar más.

-¿Y cómo crees que lo tomarán?- Preguntó ansiosamente.

No había pensado en las reacciones de mis hermanos al cambiar los planes de viaje, aunque en vista de que ellos también estaban cayendo en las redes de las hermanas Cullen no me sorprendería si apoyaran mi decisión.

–Sinceramente no lo sé Ojitos. Tal vez ellos quieran continuar con el recorrido o tal vez se queden aquí como yo. Además recuerda que ellos prácticamente besan el suelo por donde caminen tus hermanas.- Añadí con risas-. De pronto puede convertirse eso en una razón de peso para que se queden.- Finalicé dejando un pequeño beso en su mejilla.

Pensativo se quedó después de mi respuesta.

–Mi amor, ¿cuánto tiempo iban a tardar en su viaje?

–Entr meses Ojitos, ¿por qué?- Pregunté extrañada.

–He estado pensando algo y no sé si te parezca bien.

–Dime, ¿de qué se trata mi amor?

–No te enloquezcas, ¿de acuerdo?- Me dijo algo nervioso-. ¿Estarías dispuesta a conocer a mis padres?

OH – OH

Las señales de alerta se encendieron inmediatamente en mi cabeza al escuchar esas palabras de sus labios. Me empezó a faltar el aire y todo me daba vueltas, la cara de Edward era todo un poema al notar mi reacción.

–Nena, solo era una sugerencia, si no lo deseas esperaremos más tiempo. Háblame cielo, por favor. – Me dijo en tono suplicante pero yo solo escuchaba sin salir de mi estupor. No entendía mi reacción, tal vez era porque nunca había conocido a los padres de alguien antes o nunca había amado tanto a nadie y tenía temor de arruinarlo, no lo sé. De repente, un montón de pensamientos se arremolinaron en mi mente atormentándome. ¿Y si no le agradaba a sus padres?, ¿y si pensaban que no era lo suficientemente buena para su hijo?, ¿y si él se daba cuenta que no encajaba con su perfecta familia? No sé de donde surgieron tantas inseguridades en el repentino instante, solo sé que el miedo se había apoderado de mí.

–Nena.

Lo vi. Sus ojos como dos imanes captaron los míos transmitiéndome inmediatamente su preocupación pero sobretodo su amor. Y entonces lo supe, rápidamente los tormentosos "y si" se esfumaron de mi mente.

–Ojitos, claro que lo deseo. Quiero ser parte de todo lo que abarque tu vida. Perdona mi tonta reacción. – Añadí avergonzada mirando hacia el suelo. No quería que él sintiera que no estaba segura de nuestro amor, solo eran mis tontos complejos.

–Dime que es lo que verdaderamente te atormenta mi amor, no quiero obligarte a hacer nada con lo que no te sientas cómoda. – Me besó dulcemente en la coronilla.

–No es eso, Ojitos. – Suspiré – Es que tengo miedo, mi amor. – Finalmente solté sin verlo a los ojos. – Puede que no les agrade a ellos y no deseo ser un tema de discordia en tu familia, sé que es un pensamiento tonto pero es lo que siento. – Finalice.

Rápidamente sentí como era rodeada por sus musculosos brazos y presionada contra su definido pecho.

– ¡Oh Nena! – Besó tiernamente mis labios. – ¿De dónde ha surgido esta insegura Isabella? Cariño, debes saber que mis padres ya te adoran, les he contado lo mucho que te amo, lo feliz que me haces y están ansiosos por conocerte. No comprendo nena, como salió a flote esta repentina inseguridad. Eres fuerte, segura de ti misma, ¿qué sucede mi amor?

–Nunca había amado a alguien como te amo a ti. – Dije mirándolo a los ojos sin deshacerme de su reconfortante abrazo.

Entonces me besó. Me subió a las nubes inmediatamente y fui arrojada a mi paraíso personal. Solo él tenía esa magnífica capacidad. En ese instante recordé la conversación que tuve con mis padres justo ayer en la tarde.

Flashback

-…Mami, él es tan bueno, atento y lindo. Y yo, tengo tanto miedo de arruinarlo. – añadí algo triste.

–Es normal princesa, deseas ser perfecta todo el tiempo, ¿verdad? Pero no te atormentes mi amor, la mejor manera de llevar una relación es ser tu misma, si te sientes de cierta manera comunícale tus inquietudes, solo así podrán ir superando cada etapa. Además, ¿cómo crees que hice con tu padre? Sabes que tu abuela Caroline no fue exactamente una amorosa madre, así que aprendí a base de ensayo y error mi amor, confía en mí, solo sé tú misma.

–Tu madre tiene razón, cariño. – Añadió mi padre, había olvidado que mamá tiene la costumbre de poner siempre el altavoz. – Si Edward verdaderamente te quiere, que más le vale, sabrá escucharte. Sé que es un caballero para mi princesa. Él es lo que siempre quise para ti, y no es porque sea hijo de mi gran amigo Carlisle, eso es un plus. – continuó riendo un poco. – Eres maravillosa, hija. Te amamos. – dijeron al unísono.

–También los amo. – dije sonriendo. Tenían razón, él se había enamorado de mi tal y como yo soy; consentida, vanidosa y algo loca. – Recuerda mi amor, deja salir tus miedos y te darás cuenta que tendrás más espacio para vivir tus sueños.

Con una sonrisa en el rostro, terminé la llamada. Ellos tenían toda la razón, apartaría esos pensamientos. A fin de cuentas me habían apoyado, no, más que eso, se habían puesto felices cuando les conté el motivo del alargamiento de mi estadía en Londres y aún más cuando supieron quién era el motivo de mi repentino cambio de planes.

Fin Flashback

Deslizó su lengua acariciando la mía en el proceso para después delinear mis labios con la misma finalizando nuestro delicioso beso.

–Mi madre tenía razón Ojitos, tengo que dejar ir mis miedos para vivir mis sueños y por ahora mi más anhelado sueño eres tú. Mi presente.

–Yo te amo, Nena. Tu madre es muy sabia, porque mi único sueño es ser feliz haciéndote feliz.

De regreso al hotel decidimos tomar la cena en mi suite, queríamos relajarnos y continuar en nuestra pequeña burbuja personal. Cuando la cena llegó prácticamente me devoré el pollo en dos segundos, Edward me observaba divertido mientras él también cenaba.

–Me gusta que mi novia tenga buen apetito.

–No querrás verme comer mis alitas picantes, créeme, soy un desastre.

–Puedo imaginarlo, nena. – Me miró sonriendo.- ¿Cuándo estarías dispuesta para ir a reunirnos con mis padres, cariño?

Tomé un poco de mi jugo de arándanos para después responder su pregunta. Quería que fuese lo más pronto posible.

-Cuando lo creas conveniente mi amor, lo desearía pronto. Eso sí, avísame con tiempo para estar algo presentable, ya sabes eso que dicen de las primeras impresiones.- Continúe comiendo de mi pollo.

-Ehm cielo, olvidas que ya te conocen.- Agregó sonriendo al ver mi cara de '¿qué?'.- Si amor, desde que estabas en pañales. Ellos me lo contaron cuando les mencioné el nombre de mi hermosa chica, de hecho me contaron que dejaron de verte cuando tenías alrededor de tres años de edad debido a que ellos se establecieron aquí en Inglaterra.

-¡Esto será vergonzoso mi amor!

-Isabella cálmate, será una linda cena y hablaremos de cosas normales. No irás a la guillotina cariño.- Dijo con risas.

Resople. Tenía que hablar con mis padres, solo así tendría algo de ventaja. Deje mi plato a un lado para ponerme de pie. Bajo la atenta mirada de Edward cogí algo más cómodo para ponerme y me encaminé hacia el baño. Una vez lista salí para encontrarlo en la terraza con una copa de vino blanco en la mano derecha y la otra oculta en un bolsillo de su pantalón, estaba viendo _a la nada _pensativo. Se veía tan guapo y solo pude sentirme afortunada de tenerlo.

-Un dólar por tus pensamientos.

Sonrió girándose. Sus ojos encontraron los míos y después se sentó en el sillón.

-Técnicamente sería una libra*, mi amor.

Rodé los ojos pretendiendo estar fastidiada y me acerqué para sentarme en su regazo como nena de seis años. -Un pequeño detalle Ojitos.- Le quite la copa de sus labios y tomé un sorbo para después dejarla a un lado en la mesita. Me acomode rodeándolo con mis piernas quedando a horcajadas logrando que con el movimiento, mis pants se subieran un poco por mis muslos. Como magnetos, las manos de Edward se pegaron a mis caderas mientras yo ponía las mías en sus hombros.

-¿Qué pretendes Nena?- Curioso y en tono bajo me preguntó. Sonreí traviesa y me acerqué a besarlo. Fuerte. Muy fuerte.

Empecé a hacer fricción con mi cuerpo y el suyo. Enseguida sentí como se levantaba cierta parte de su anatomía concediéndome una deliciosa sensación en la zona sur de mi cuerpo. Sus manos bajaron instintivamente a mi _gran _trasero_ (sí, soy de las chicas grandes allí) _y _oh my god _se sintió tan bien, estrujo mis nalgas a su antojo logrando que la fricción se hiciera aún más intensa. Rompí el beso para soltar un placentero y largo gemido, él en respuesta beso mi cuello y bajó por el valle de mis pechos dejando húmedos besos, con desespero desgarró mi blusa para hacerla a un lado, continuó dándole toda su atención a mis pechos con su boca mientras sus maravillosas manos continuaban en mi trasero. _¡Gracias mami por una buena genética latina! _

_-_Oh mi amor, te amo pero creo que acabo de hacerme fan de este fabuloso _dolce_*.- Aseguró con un acento italiano que me encanto, refiriéndose a mi trasero.

Solté pequeñas risitas para después concentrarme en su cuello y sacándole su camisa continúe besando su pecho definido. Lo sentí batallando con el broche de mi sujetador y decidí ayudarlo. Lleve mis manos hacia atrás y lo solté. De repente, bajamos las revoluciones; él puso sus manos suavemente en mis hombros y yo solo puse mi cabeza en el espacio entre su hombro y el cuello, respirando agitadamente, esperando su próximo movimiento.

Lentamente bajo las tiras por mis hombros y retiró completamente mi sujetador, casi imperceptiblemente empezó a dibujar trazos sin sentido en mis espalda con sus largos dedos, relajándome. Me tocaba como si fuese a romperme y me sentí en las nubes. Dejo besos en la parte posterior de mi cuello y posó sus manos en los costados de mis senos. Cerré los ojos e instintivamente busqué sus labios. Cuando sentí que apretó mis senos lo bese aún más fuerte haciéndole saber que continuara. Rompió el contacto de nuestros labios para concentrar su atención en mis necesitados pezones, se concentró con su boca en mi seno izquierdo mientras su mano le daba atención al derecho apretando, pellizcando y jalando rudamente sin hacerme daño. Su lengua se arremolinaba en mi pezón, mientras sus labios succionaban dándome todo el jodido placer que necesitaba.

Mientras yo, solo podía concentrarme en las sensaciones y con mis manos agarradas a su precioso cabello cobrizo presionaba y acercaba más su cara a mi seno. Me sentía en llamas y mi pequeña amiga abajo reclamaba atención. Empecé a sentir un remolino de fuego en mi interior, continuó creciendo a medida que Edward succionaba y apretaba aún más fuerte mis pechos, y… ¡Estalló! Gemí, grité y gemí aún más fuerte cuando el increíble orgasmo se desató. Ojitos continuaba pegado allí como si la vida se le fuera en ello y yo no podía parar de gemir sintiendo aún los vestigios del increíble momento.

¡_Él ni siquiera me había tocado allí y me había venido increíblemente fuerte! _

_-_Mi amor… ¡Agh! Ojitos…

El no se quería separar, cambio de pecho y el aire endureció mi pezón. Se concentró en el otro pecho y… Oh… Y allí estaba de nuevo, el remolino de fuego.

-¡Sí!, ¡Sí mi amor! ¡Agh! ¡Edward!- Grite alargando un poco su nombre al alcanzar mi segundo y fabuloso orgasmo. Fue bajando la intensidad de la succión hasta dejar únicamente suaves besitos entre mis pechos.

-Por todo lo que es bueno, dios Nena, saben tan bien.- Dijo para después besarme y yo consentida me deje hacer.

-Mi amor.- finalice el beso.- ¿Cómo diablos hiciste eso? Es decir, _sé_ como pero sabes lo que quiero decir.

-Descubrí que eres sensible en tus hermosos senos Nena.- Los apretó un instante y cerré mis ojos. Hmmm rico. _¡Concéntrate Isabella! _

-Más de lo que yo misma imaginaba mi amor.

-Ven cielo, vamos dentro. No quiero que te de frío y enfermes.

¿Cómo no amarlo?

Cargándome al estilo princesa, entramos lentamente a la suite. Me dejó sobre la amplia cama para después salir. Me sentí pudorosa y tape mis pechos metiéndome bajo las cobijas, lo vi entrar con su camisa y la mía sonriendo travieso.

-Eran puro estorbo, ¿cierto Isabella?- Preguntó levantando una ceja. Reí como chiquilla tonta y palmee el otro lado de la cama indicándole que se recostara conmigo. -Ven tonto, hazme compañía.

Estaba ansiosa, quería tenerlo dentro mío pero no sé si él quisiera dar el siguiente paso. No deseo mostrarme acosadora, siendo que hace un rato _fui yo _quien lo _atacó. _

Se metió bajo las cobijas conmigo y me besó lento y suave. -Mi amor quie…-

-¡EDWARD!

¡Ugh! Los gritos de Alice y Rose se escucharon al otro lado de la puerta interrumpiendo nuestro momento.

-Ignoralas, ¿por favor?- Vi la indecisión en sus ojos.

-Tal vez sea algo importante Nena.

-No lo es, sabes cómo son. A veces solo quieren tu atención.- Hice un puchero y cruce mis brazos. Sonrió divertido.

-No tardaré. Volveré para continuar lo nuestro señorita Swan.

-¡Pero ibas a decirme algo!

-No tardo, lo prometo.- Esto era increíble, se iba a ir.

-¡Edward! Resoplé mientras me acomodaba en la mullida cama. Cuando pasaron 5 minutos me levante y busque algo decente para ponerme. Una vez lista salí al recibidor de la suite para ver que sucedía y porque había tardado.

Escuche murmullos de una muy alterada Alice y las palabras tranquilizadoras de sus hermanos.

-... Está aquí desde hace unas noches, ¿cómo no nos enteramos? ¡Carajo! Somos los dueños del maldito hotel.

-Cálmate Alice, Edward encontrará la manera de resolverlo. ¿Cierto hermano?

-Rose, Alice hablaré con ella. Le diré que se vaya y todo estará bien, ¿de acuerdo?

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo? Esa mujer te hizo mucho daño y es una descarada en aparecerse aquí. Justo en _Cullen's Hotels._\- Añadió Rosalie algo inquieta también.

-Está todo superado. Estoy con Bella. Ah, ella no puede enterarse de esto ¿ok?- No. Eso sí que no.

-¿Enterarme de qué y por qué no puedo saber?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

*se refiere a la moneda de Inglaterra, libra esterlina.

*_dolce_ significa dulce en italiano. Su pronunciación es dolche.

¡Déjame saber con un review que tal te pareció!

¿Quién será la misteriosa mujer?

¿Por qué Alice y Rose están tan alteradas?

¡Quiero saber sus teorías!

Hasta la próxima, un beso.


	4. Red Velvet Problems

Capítulo 4 – Problemas de terciopelo rojo.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo? Esa mujer te hizo mucho daño y es una descarada en aparecerse aquí. Justo en Cullen's Hotels.- Añadió Rosalie algo inquieta también.

-Está todo superado. Estoy con Bella. Ah, ella no puede enterarse de esto ¿ok?- No. Eso sí que no.

-¿Enterarme de qué y por qué no puedo saber?

.

.

.

La luna brillaba con intensidad y el helado viento que soplaba me recordó mi precaria vestimenta para una noche que auguraba tormenta. Me abracé y suspiré. No entendía porque Edward tenía secretos conmigo, no entendía como las cosas habían cambiado en un instante y ahora me encontraba aquí, sentada en la terraza viendo hacia _la nada, _y ojalá _la nada fuera nada _pues en realidad _es todo. _

Decidida, me vestí con algo cómodo pero lindo para ir a tomar una copa en el bar del Hotel. Cogí lo indispensable IPhone, llave de la suite, cartera con dinero, lo metí en mi bolsa y salí.

Sentada en la barra y con una copa de Martini en la mano rememoré lo sucedido hace unas horas en la suite.

_Un silencio insoportable llenó el recibidor de mi suite. Inquieta, miré de hito en hito a Rosalie y a Alice mientras un Edward notablemente incomodo se giraba para encararme. Obligué mis pies a moverse y me dirigí a la terraza, de inmediato sentí los pasos de mis acompañantes. El repiqueo del tacón puntilla de mis cuñadas no ayudaba en nada a mis nervios. Me senté y esperé. _

_Y esperé._

_Y esperé._

_Y continúe esperando por lo que me pareció una eternidad entonces la Isabella que hasta ahora había demostrado calma desapareció para dar paso a la histérica y mal geniada._

_-¡Hablen de una buena vez, carajo! ¿Qué me ocultas, Edward? No, ¿Qué me ocultan ustedes tres?- Lance mi mirada acusadora sobre ellos. Alice retorcía sus dedos en un claro indicio de nerviosismo, Rosalie y Edward revolvían su cabello, sin embargo, éste último no me miraba en ningún momento._

_-Muy bien, no deseo cruzar palabra con ninguno a no ser que sea para que sean sinceros y me digan la verdad sobre lo que está pasando. No quiero verlos, váyanse- El nudo en mi garganta empezó a crecer sin siquiera darme cuenta, cabizbajas, mis amigas salieron directo a la puerta. Con Edward fue distinto._

_-Cariño- Intentó tomar mi mano y con rabia la aparté. –No imagines cosas, por favor. –Suspiró triste. –Es pasado._

_Lo miré._

_-¿Me lo contarás?- _

_-No…Por ahora._

_-Entonces nada tienes que hacer aquí._

_Sin más, dejó un profundo beso en mi frente y se fue. _

Suspirando negué. Pensé en llamar a mis padres pero de inmediato deseché la idea, no quería agobiarlos por algo que, tal vez, termine siendo una tontería. O al menos eso quiero pensar. Mi otra opción eran mis hermanos, pero no quería hacer esto más grande inmiscuyéndolos a ellos sin saber de qué iba todo este asunto. Así que con mis nulas opciones agotadas no me quedo más remedio que regresar y descansar. Además, con 4 Martini en la cabeza ya todo empezaba a darme vuelta. Llamé al _bartman _para cancelar la cuenta y me encontré con una sorpresa.

-Señorita Swan sus bebidas fueron canceladas conforme las fue tomando.

Me removí inquieta en el taburete y con toda la discreción registré el salón sin encontrar ninguna cara familiar. Extrañada pregunté:

-¿Quién ha tenido tal atención?

-La señorita de la zona V.I.P.- Levantó su mano y señaló. –Mire, se está acerando. Con permiso.

Antes de que pudiese reaccionar, una chica de flameante cabello rojo y piel casi tan pálida como la mía se sentó muy cerca de mí.

-¿Te conozco? –Pregunté inquieta.

-No. Pero yo a ti sí. –Sonrió como el gato que comió al ratón y, de manera inmediata aquella sonrisa provocó pesadez en todo mi cuerpo.

De repente, sin poder preverlo el salón comenzó a dar vueltas y en mi campo de visión todo se tornó borroso, la chica del flameante cabello se agitó y alguien me tomó del brazo cuando, en un instante todo se oscureció.

-¡Isabella!

_Los Ángeles, Estados Unidos_

_2 meses y medio antes_

People, InTouch, Paper eran algunos ejemplares de revistas que se encontraban esparcidas de forma desordenada sobre el buró de aquella habitación. Revistas diferentes con algo en común: Isabella Swan y Edward Cullen juntos. _Muy juntos._ En un café, yendo al Big Ben, de compras por Picadilly Circus y las imágenes seguían y seguían.

_¿Romance en Londres? Al parecer así es. Y Giuliana nos cuenta los detalles.  
Por supuesto Ryan, las imágenes son claras. Un parque, más Isabella Swan, más Edward Cullen es igual a explosión de ternura. _

_Estas fotos nos confirman las especulaciones que se habían formado hace un par de meses con el sorpresivo viaje de los Hermanos Swan a Europa y, donde curiosamente su primera parada fue Londres, ciudad en la que desde hace un tiempo residen los Hermanos Cullen. _

_Fuentes cercanas a los Hermanos Swan, nos habían informado semanas atrás que su hospedaje sería en la cadena de hoteles más importante a nivel internacional, Cullen's Hotels. Debido a que el parque donde fueron vistos Edward e Isabella se encuentra a escasas manzanas del Hotel, nos queda claro que así es. _

_Y ahora las tendencias de Ferrag.._

¡CRACK!

El mando del televisor hizo añicos la pantalla debido a la fuerza con la que fue lanzado. El cigarrillo fue arrojado al cenicero, tomo su teléfono y marco el número de quien sin duda siempre le cumplía sus caprichos. Calmando su histeria que rayaba en locura, habló con dulzura y en forma dócil.

-Papi, lo encontré. Debo ir a Londres cuanto antes.

-Por supuesto cariño, prepara tus maletas. Papi enviara el avión por ti en unas horas.

Sin más colgó.

-Prepárate Cullen. Esta vez nada me fallará.

Besó la imagen pegada en su espejo y se fue.

.

.

.

Susurros.

-¡Está loca!

-Edward, debes calmarte.

¿Alice? ¿Qué sucede? No veo a Edward. Prendan las luces.

Susurros.

-Se acercó a Isabella, prácticamente en mis narices. ¿Cómo deje que esto ocurriera? -Su voz torturada me angustió, deseaba abrazarlo. ¿Qué sucedía?

-No te culpes. ¿Cómo podríamos prevenirlo? Era un tema zanjado. ¡Por Dios! No puedes cometer de nuevo los mismos errores que con Anne. Entonces eras solo un adolescente. Isabella es _tu destino _hermanito.

Susurros.

-¿Por qué no despierta? Extraño sus ojos, extraño mi nombre en sus labios. ¿Por qué no despierta Alice? – _Mi pobre Ojitos. _Así que, estoy… ¿dormida?

-Shh, ya lo hará. Recuerda que tu princesa se toma siempre su tiempo.

Siento un pequeño choque en mi mano izquierda y después el sonido de la puerta. Luego nada.

Susurros.

-…Fue despedido. Si, si, por supuesto Charlie. Los esperamos.

Todo era muy confuso. ¡Odio la oscuridad!

-Oh querida, es lamentable la circunstancia en la que vuelvo a verte. –Una mano acaricia mis cabellos. ¿De quién es aquella voz? –Reacciona pronto, por favor. Hay alguien que te necesita mucho.

-¿Mamá, dónde está Edward? –Rosalie, al fin una voz conocida.

Un segundo, ¿mamá? ¡Mamá! ¡Esme! Pero…

Susurros.

-Fue a darse un baño, cariño.

-Bella debe abrir los ojos, o él se pondrá peor.

Eso intento, pero no sé cómo lograrlo. Odio esto.

Caigo de nuevo.

.

.

.

Una fuerte presión sobre mi estómago me hace abrir los ojos. Recorro el lugar con mi vista intentando reconocer el lugar y descubro que me encuentro en un hospital. Suspiro. A la derecha se encuentra un gran ventanal con las cortinas cerradas por las cuales una débil luz se cuela dándome indicio que está anocheciendo. Nuevamente siento presión y esta vez algo más fuerte, inquieta bajo la vista hasta allí al mismo tiempo que intento poner mis manos y me encuentro con un precioso cabello color cobre algo desordenado.

Sonrío. Mi amor.

Se encuentra dormido y en un débil intento por no despertarlo intento remover su cabeza para liberar un poco la presión. Grave error. Se despierta alerta, sus ojos fuera de órbita tratando de encontrar qué va mal. Sonrío cuando se percata de que lo estoy observando. Incrédulo, parpadea en repetidas ocasiones.

-Bésame tonto.

Rozar sus labios es la gloria.

Unos golpes en la puerta interrumpe nuestro pequeño acto íntimo y como si de un martillazo en mi cabeza se tratase me golpean los recuerdos causándome una agónica migraña.

Grito.

-Señor Cullen, retírese.

-¡Es mi novia! ¿Qué sucede Doctor?

-¡Enfermera sáquelo de aquí!

Mi Edward, mi ojitos.

No.

No deseo más oscuridad.

De repente siento entrar en mi sistema un líquido desconocido. El dolor se reduce y el repentino sueño aumenta.

Mi nueva mejor amiga me recibe pero es diferente esta vez. Como si de sueños se tratase, recreo lo sucedido.

Alice, Rosalie y Edward con un secreto.

Yo, sola en el salón del Hotel donde se encuentra el bar.

Martini, la chica del cabello fuego.

Oscuridad.

Conversaciones susurradas.

Ahora, solo quiero saber. ¿Cuánto llevo aquí?


End file.
